A Cold Day in Heaven
by tr1xx777
Summary: After she gets kicked out of her boyfriends car, Heather is left in the freezing cold with no place to go. What will happen when an unexpected friend takes her in?


**I'm trying something other than DxC. So heres a HeatherxJustin fic. Enjoy! **

The car screeched to a stop, sending the pretty Asian girl flying forward. Hitting her head on the dashboard, Heather grabbed her now bleeding nose.

"Ow, what the hell, Al?" Heather snapped and her boyfriend, Alejandro, glared at her.

"Get out." he snarled and Heathers jaw dropped. He was obviousely drunk but things had never been this bad before.

"What! It's freezing out, it's the coldest it's been in the last fifteen years!" Heather objected.

"Well then you should be glad I'm not kicking you out fifteen years ago." Alejandro retorted.

"You know what? Fine! I don't want to be with you anyway when you're this drunk!" Heather screamed and got of of the car.

The silver SUV sped away, leaving Heather bleeding, freezing and with no place to go. The seventeen year old girl, cursed and kicked some snow up, but it was quickly replaced by the blizzard.

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" Heather screamed after the long gone car and whipped around and began walking the other way.

The snow was alost up to her knees when Heathe got kicked out and it was now well passed. It made it hard for her to walk and the blood coming from her nose was already frozen. It was times like these when Heather wished she had worn a winter jacket instead of her skimpy halter neck and shorts. She just wanted to impress her boyfriend.

Heather rubbed her arms to try and warm herself up but she already knew it was pointless. It was colder out here than it was when Heather got locked in the meat locker by her enemy, Leshawna, during Home economics.

Heather crumpled to her knees, her fingers were already a dangerouse shade of blue and she was starting to feel light headed.

Right before Heather passed out, she saw a sleek black car pull up that she recognized as an Aston Martin. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Heather woke up to find herself wrapped in a blanket. She appeared to be in some sort of cabin and there was a large man with his back turned to her.

"Are you going to rape me?" Heather whimpered and the man turned around. She was surprised to find that it was Justin, one of the hottest guys at her school.

Justin laughed a bit but shook his head, "no."

His face grew serious as he took a seat next to the bed Heather was laying in, "I found you almost frozen to death out there. What were you doing out there?"

Heather hestitated. She felt slightly embarrased about her story. In the end, she ended up explaining it all.

"I guess I could have stayed in the car with him if I argued enough but, I really didn't feel comfortable with him anymore. It was amazing when we first started dating but I'm tired of him and his stupid drinking problem." Heather sighed and Justin rubbed her back. It was weird for him to see her like this. She was usually so strong, independant and not to mention manipulative. But then again, Justin had never really talked with Heather before now.

"That's...amazing. heather, you deserve way better than that guy. I promise you that someday you will me a guy that will truly appreciate you." Justin smiled and Heather was taken aback. She felt her heart go all warm and fuzzy.

"Th-thank you." a single tear fell down Heathers cheek and Justin quickly wiped it away.

"You should get some rest." Justin said, standing up.

Heather was about to object but decided against it. She was too tired to argue.

Justin stood and moved to the stove where he was making some tea. Justins parents were currently on a business trip, leaving him alone in their cabin-like home.

"Heather, I made some-" he was about to offer her some tea to help the pretty Asian girl sleep but it looks like she doesn't need it. She was already sound asleep.

Justin moved to the chair that he was sitting in earlier and watched the girl sleep. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Heather was so bossy at school but now she looked so peaceful.

Without thinking, the male model leaned over and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She didn't stir in even the slightest.

Justin couldn't help it, so he leaned down and kissed her lips. Almost immediately, Heathers eyes opened and Justin pulled away.

Then, as if it was a bad dream, Justin blurted everything. "I'm sorry, but I think I love you. Alejandro doesn't desrve you and if anyone does. I think I do, I know that sounds stupid, but I want you more than anything. I _need _you. More than life itself. I understand if you say no."

Only then, did Justin notice that the beautiful teenager was smiling. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Justins neck and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"You had me at 'love.'"


End file.
